Parkour
by moo-like-a-llama
Summary: Kid Flash thinks Robin would be aster at Parkour. Robin thinks Kid Flash is a moody mess. Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey yo haayy! How goes it, my fanfictious friends? School is over for me and work doesnt start for another few days, so I've had enough free time to write THIS! A fun little diddy that popped into my head and I just had to write.

Twas inspired by a hilarious video by FND Films called Parkour Kids! Feel free to look it up on youtube. I strongly suggest it; its mucho funny ;P

**Disclaimer**- I think writing the disclaimer is secretly every fanfiction writer's favorite part of uploading a story. That being said; not mine.

* * *

><p>The past few weeks with their mentors had been slow, and their weekends with the team had been even slower. It seemed that in these last few weeks of summer when the temperature started to drop, even crime cooled off a little.<p>

Still, the Young Justice teens (even Artemis, to their surprise) spent their time dutifully where they were supposed to- Mount Justice. That being said, there was only so much training that could be done when there were no missions to take up other time. So when they weren't working with Black Canary, the team was left to find way to occupy themselves on their own.

They even tried to spend their time together; gathered in the main room. Wally and Robin were often playing video games, and when they weren't, Supey watched soap operas or plain television static (much to everyone else's dismay), and Kaldur spent most of his time sitting cross legged in a big arm chair reading a book. Artemis sat on the corner of the couch reading magazines, while Megan looked curiously over her shoulder asking questions about Earth's culture, which Artemis seemed happy to answer.

But, peaceful as things were together, they were still, in fact, teenagers. And teenage superheroes, just like any other teenagers, sometimes needed their space. Teenagers needed to brood every now and again.

So it was at this point that they all went their separate ways. Superboy and Megan each went to their respective rooms to do who knows what, Artemis went to train and make some new arrows, and Kaldur went down to the beach to spend his time in and around the water.

Robin, dressed in his civies and sporting his usual sunglasses, grabbed himself some food and stayed in the main room to do some work on the cave's mainframe. Being thirteen, as he was, he was much less prone to hormonal mood swings than the rest of the older team members. But he accepted this fact as it was, knowing there was nothing he could do about it, and that he, too, would one day fall victim to the same fate. And probably one day soon. But for the time being, he settled himself deep into the cushions of the couch, apple in hand and laptop on lap.

Being raised by the Bat himself had its perks. Robin didn't have to look away from his laptop screen to feel two eyes drilling into the back of his head. His training let him just sense it- Two big, bright green eyes, glaring at him from the kitchen.

"Can I help you with something?" Robin managed to squeeze out through a juicy mouthful of apple, still clicking away at his keyboard.

"Yyeaahhh…" Wally dragged out, moseying over to where Robin was seated. He was dressed in jeans and a plaid button up shirt, though his shoes were nowhere to be seen. He casually put a hand on the top of the couch and used the leverage to launch himself over, landing with a muffled _thud_ next to Robin.

Robin visibly cringed as Wally landed. When the team got moody like this, Wally was the one that Robin avoided like the plague. At fifteen, Wally was at the peak of his teendom; therefore, the peak of his hormonal angst. When Wally got moody… damn, did that boy get moody.

Wally reached over and closed Robin's laptop on the black haired boy's fingers. Robin reeled back.

"Dude!" Robin yelled, voice cracking. And yet, sometimes it seemed like _he _was the oldest one in the mountain…

"Listen up, Dicky-poo." Wally demanded, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

Robin nearly choked on his apple.

"Walls, man, come on, you know its 'Robin' While we're here. We don't want the others to hear you say that, they don't know." Robin implored calmly, trying to avoid setting the red head off.

"Whatever." Kid Flash demanded, waving it off. Robin tried to stay calm as Wally continued. "Everyone's locked away doing their own thing, no ones gonna hear."

"Fine," Dick said through gritted teeth. Wally noticed.

"Whoa dude, what's got you all worked up?"

"KF, you just walked in, slammed my laptop on my fingers, called me you-know-what, and demanded I 'listen up.' Sorry if I w-"

"Oh, I get it," Wally stood up so he could look down at Robin, who was still in the same position on the couch with his feet up on the table, "You're trying to avoid me! Well newsflash Robin! We're on a team, you're gonna have to see me eventually; it's inevitable!"

"No Wally, it's completely… evitable." Robin slid his laptop next to him on the couch and grabbed Wally by the wrist to firmly drag him back onto the couch. "'Sides I'm not trying to avoid you, I'm just trying to avoid your tizzy while it lasts."

"My what?" Wally began to rise from the couch again… angered? Robin couldn't tell. Maybe just confused…

"Never mind," Dick said softly, pulling Wally to the couch again. If there was anything he had learned by being on the team, it was how to deal with an angsty Wally. This basically entailed calming him down, feeding him junk food, giving him control of the television remote for a few hours, giving him his space for an equal amount of time, and generally, just… doing what he asked. No need to start a fight. Just roll with the punches.

"Anyway," Dick continued, "What were you going to say?" He crossed his legs beneath him and sat facing Wally, giving the speedster his full attention.

This seemed to appease the temperamental boy, if only a smidgen.

"So. I've been thinking," Wally began.

_Shocker…_ Robin thought, but didn't dare to say aloud, given the current circumstances.

"You don't have enough extracurricular activities." Wally finished, shifting on the couch so he was leaning sideways onto the back of it, knees pulled up.

"I… I don't what?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "Wally, I have more ECA's than the rest of you guys combined. You _know_ that. Which leads me to believe that your train of thought can only lead to someone's disaster. Mine to be specific."

"No, dude, it'll be totally… Aster!" Wally proclaimed, using Robin's made up word in an effort to win him over in the argument.

Dick brought his hand up to his temple and began to massage it with his two fingers, exasperated. "Alright," he sighed, "Where is this going…? What did you have in mind?"

"Sweet!" Kid Flash pumped a fist into the air, and quickly became much more excited. "Have you ever heard of parkour?" He asked.

"Of what?" Robin asked.

"Parkour! Here, gimme your laptop." Wally ran around Dick at super speed to grab the technology in question and bring it back to his seat before Dick could protest. He opened it up and took Dick's wrist, bringing his friend's hand toward the laptop. Dick made no effort to stop him as Wally dragged the younger boy's finger across the fingerprint scanner.

The screen opened up. Wally typed in the password and Dick mentally scolded himself for forgetting to change it after Wally figured it out again. There were perks to having a best friend who was as much of a geek as you were. For one, the two of them could have conversations about math or science, and the other person could keep up and understand without any trouble. However, there were also downsides. Being in a constant battle of password hacking was one of them.

Wally typed something into the browser, and Robin could honestly care less what it was. When he seemed satisfied with what he found, Wally turned the computer around so Robin could see the video he had brought up.

"Watch." Wally instructed, hitting play. Instantly, the image began moving to show footage of guys running around, jumping over things or rolling around them. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Is this suppo-"

"Just keep watching!" Wally cut Robin off.

The moves on screen began getting more intense. The people started jumping from one building rooftop to another, and flipping over cars. They were jumping up walls and landing on their hands at the top. They were fearlessly doing back-flips off of two story buildings and rolling at the bottom, only to stand up and do another flip. They ran and slammed their hands onto benches or dumpsters; whatever was around, and launching themselves all the way over to catch themselves on brick walls on the other side and pull themselves up.

"Eh? Eh?" Wally asked, gesturing toward the screen.

"Well…. Yeah, that _is_ pretty cool." Robin stated, genuinely impressed.

"Right? And you would be totally _aster_ at it!" Wally practically shouted. He seemed to be having trouble staying seated in his excitement.

Robin closed the laptop. "KF, as cool as it was…. What _is_ it? What's the _point?_"

Wally stoop up and walked around the table, "That _is _that point, bro. You just… run. It's 'free-running' and then there's some French involved somewhere in that explanation, but I don't know what it is, but what I _do_ know," Wally finished in one breath before pausing to continue, "Is that you'd be awesome at it."

"I don't know KF, I don't think I'm really into it…" Robin began. He didn't get a chance to continue because next thing he knew there was a redhead up in his face and a fist wrapped around his collar.

"I don't understand what the big deal is, man!" Wally yelled. Robin flinched away from the boy. "Just do it!" Wally continued, "I get it…. It's cause your still mad about before, isn't it?"

Robin gulped. _Right… _he thought to himself_, Kid Flash. Moody teenager. In a tizzy. Do what he asks. No need to fight, roll with the punches. Right, okay got it, good._

"No, no man, I'm not still angry," Robin said, gingerly removing Wally's hand from the front of his shirt. "In fact, I'll give it a shot, okay? Whenever you want."

Kid Flash instantly perked up. "Awesome!" he cheered, "Meet me back here in fifteen minutes. And be ready to go!" And with that, he was out the door and in his room in… well, in a flash.

Robin began gathering his belongings and taking them to his room. "Well…" he mumbled to himself, "I guess I should just accept that I will be getting nothing done today…"

* * *

><p>Ta-Da! I was gonna make it one big oneshot, but it got kinda long. So it'll be a three-ish shot. Two parts and an epilogue. You can expect part two by like, tomorrow at ten pm. It's already written, but I dont feel like re-reading and editing right this second. So tomorrow. And the epilogue the day after.<p>

Yup. So theres the beginning. I was all drugged up after a trip to the hospital, and I became fixated on the idea of Robin being awesome at parkour.

I heart reviews. Now be free, my lovelies! Until next time, ta-ta!


	2. Chapter 2

Part dos! I know I said this was gonna be two chapters and an epilogue, but I lied. Cause I'm a dirty rotten liar, and that's what dirty rotten liars do. It's now going to be THREE chapters and an epilogue. I don't know why. I feel like for this story, short chapters work; especially since I'm updating so often.

Anywho, on with the show.

**Disclaimer**- I own Young Justice just as much as I own the country of Russia. Which is not at all, just to clear that up if there was any confusion.

* * *

><p>Robin stood at the doorway, fifteen minutes later, as ordered. He had changed into some gym shorts and an underarmour brand shirt that Bruce had picked up for him weeks ago, figuring that something as physically involved as parkour would require some real work out clothes.<p>

What surprised him was that Wally wasn't there yet. Wally was Kid Flash… Therefore, Wally was never late.

_Then again…_ Thought Robin, _Teenagers. Unpredictable._

He was shaken from his thoughts by a sudden gust of wind rushing past him and the sudden appearance of the redhead, bouncing from one foot to the other. Wally was clad in worn Sketchers sneakers, blue gym shorts, and an old white tee shirt. "You ready to go?" He smiled.

"As I'll ever be," Robin claimed, pushing himself away from the wall and running his hand back through his hair.

"Then let's get going!" With that, Wally zipped out the door in a streak of color, and Robin was left to catch up behind him.

When Dick finally reached Wally outside, he was pulled forcefully into the other boy's chest and picked up bridal style. Next thing he knew things were steaming past him at a speed with which he couldn't identify what they were. Only ribbons of color and air could be recognized. And then his head jerked in an awkward way and he realized they must have stopped.

"Wally!" Robin shouted, dropping his feet to the floor and glaring through his sunglasses, knowing his friend would be able to tell.

"What?" Wally asked innocently, cocking his head to the right.

"We're in civies. You can't do that. When you're Kid Flash you can be Kid Flash. You can't be Kid Flash when you're Wally."

"Oh, come on, Rob, lighten up!" Wally slung an arm around Robin's neck in a friendly way. "There's no one right here, and anyone that we past wouldn't have been able to see us, we were going too fast."

"Whatever…" Robin mumbled, straightening out his sunglasses and attempting to put his hair back into place. "So…. Now what?"

"First of all, lose the shades." Kid Flash demanded, removing Robin's eye wear.

"Hey!" Robin made to grab for his glasses, but Wally was way too fast for him.

"Come on, Dick, it's just me. No one else from the team is here." Robin huffed, crossing his arms, bug consented. Second of all, what do you mean?" Kid Flash added, cocking his head to the side and smiling.

"What do I _do_?" Robin asked, looking around at the buildings and streets around him, as if they could supply answers.

"You just… go!" Wally made a gesture with his hands as if to lead Robin along.

Robin stared.

"Just start running!" Wally added, getting frustrated.

Robin rolled his eyes letting his head fall back, and let a sigh escape his lips. _Now or never…_He thought. So he began to run.

His sneakers were pounding against the rough pavement of the sidewalks and streets. His arms began to pump back and forth to help him gain speed. The rush of the wind in his face matched the speed his heart was beating, and his breath began coming in quick deep swallow. He knew Wally was right behind him and effortlessly keeping pace, but to anyone else on the street, he was _flying. _Faster, and faster, and _faster-_

And then he stopped.

Wally nearly brought them both down when he collided with the younger boy, but somehow the two managed to stay up.

"Dude!" Wally sputtered out through the hand cupping his bloody nose. "What was that for?"

"I feel awkward." Dick stated simply, rubbing the back of his head where Wally had bashed his face.

"What do you mean? It was awesome so far." Wally tilted his head back and crossed his eyes to look at this nose. He wiggled it a bit and wiped away the left over blood; as his accelerated healing had already fixed the problem.

"To you, maybe. Running is kind of _your_ thing. I just feel like an idiot sprinting here for no apparent reason. I mean…. I'm not even _going_ anywhere. I'm just… running."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Again, kind of _your_ thing."

"Right…" Wally contemplated, looking away to think. "Sooo…." He began, "How do we make it tailor-fit to _you?"_

Both boys scratched their chins, staring at the ground.

And suddenly, they both looked up, smiling at each other.

Two minutes later, the two teens were atop a ten story building, looking ceremoniously around at the adjacent rooftops.

"Much more asterous." Robin smirked, holding out a fist for Wally to bump with his own.

"Probably more parkour-ish, anyway." Wally admit, "I like running and all, but there's gotta be more to it than just that."

"Alright, so… now what?" Dick looked from the sky scene to his friend.

"Well… Do what you usually do. Start flipping around and stuff." Wally urged.

"That's not parkouring. That's Robinning. I Robin all the time." He explained, using his pseudonym as a verb. "Where am I supposed to go?" He asked.

"Jeez, you're just not getting this, are you?" Wally palmed his forehead. "It's _free_ running, Rob. Go _anywhere._"

Robin sighed. Being protégé to Batman meant a few things. One of those things was that it was difficult to do anything with no reason. In the Bat-world, you didn't do things with no purpose. Even if it was a stupid reason, you always had to have one. So Robin silently chose a building he could make out off in the distance and decided that he would go there. When he got there, he could pick another goal. It should all work out fine as long as he didn't tell Kid Dork.

So he leapt. He pushed himself away from the building and let himself freefall for a while before flipping himself around and grabbing onto a bar from a fire escape. He used it to swing himself around and propel himself back upwards, where he could kick of a neighboring wall and onto the next roof. From there, he ran straight across the roof and used his hands to vault over what might have been the top of a heating vent. He reached the edge and dove head first toward a building about two stories shorter. At the last moment, he stuck out his arms to cushion his fall as he tumble rolled two times to gain back some horizontal momentum, as opposed to the vertical kind that he decided might crack his skull.

It went on like that for a while, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, gaining height sometimes, and losing it at others. Finally he reached his destined rooftop and stopped for a moment to wait for his ginger.

Robin spotted Wally jogging at a regular person pace down below, looking up and watching him parkour. Wally ran into an alley way and did a quick glancing check to make sure no one was around. When he was satisfied, he built up a little speed and ran straight up the side of the building to meet the boy wonder.

"How was that?" Robin asked through a little bit of a pant.

"Awful. You picked the building out before hand." Wally pointed out, not out of breath in the slightest.

"What? I did no-"

"Oh, come on Dick. I could tell by the time you made it to the second rooftop. You picked out a destination before you started so it wasn't 'free running.' What up with that?" Kid Flash asked, walking across the roof to where his friend stood.

"Well I'd like to see you do better!" Robin challenged.

"Ah, no. Thanks though." Wally quickly shut him down.

"Come on, Wally-wimpstick, just do it." Robin baited.

"I'm a runner, Dick. I like me feet planted firmly on the ground, thank you very much. I don't even like _standing_ up here right now, never mind doing swingy flippy shit from rooftop to rooftop. That's kind of _your_ thing." He imitated what Robin had said earlier.

"Ha ha, very funny." The boy wonder pouted. "Still, it feels awkward. It doesn't feel very _free._ This is just what I do every day. I'm still just Robinning."

"Yeah I guess you have a point…" Wally pondered, "In a way it's like challenging me to a long distance race like it's supposed to be a challenge. The only person who ever challenges me to a race is Uncle Barry. And when he does, it's not a race to the end of the block. It's usually a race to this restaurant in Chine we like to eat at…" Wally's stomach growled. He put a hand on it and looked down at the offending body part. He proceeded to shake his head and try to ignore it. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that since running is my thing, when I'm running for a challenge, in a race or something, it's… you know, it's amped up. Cranked up a few notches from a regular kind of running challenge. So for you… Since you kind of parkour all the time… We need to amp it up."

Robin nodded, agreeing with his friend. "Alright, but how?" He questioned, putting his hands on his hips.

Wally thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "I've got it. Wait here for a sec." And he was gone. Robin stood in place, eyes shifting from side to side, confused.

In an instant, Wally was back, holding a large bakery blueberry muffin. Or at least… What was left of it. It looked like half of it was stuffed into his mouth already.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Your idea was…. Muffin?"

Wally's brow creased as he tried to decipher what his friend meant. "Oh!" He exclaimed, forcefully swallowing down a crumbly mouthful, "Right. No, this is just for me. I got hungry. For you…" He paused, reaching into his back pocket. "I got this."

Wally pulled out none other than Dick's own grappling hook.

"I can't use this right now. I'm in civies." Robin reasoned.

"So go change." Wally stated.

Robin simply stuck out his arms in response.

Wally's eyes lit up with delight, and he picked Robin up and sprinted them back to Mount Justice.

* * *

><p>There you have it.<p>

Now... Tomorrow my boyfriend is coming back from the Bahamas, and I haven't spoken to him in like, 2 weeks cause he's been away. So I miss him oodles and oodles and truck loads. And since he's coming back tomorrow, I don't know if I'll be updating. I promise I will try. Especially cause the chapter's pretty much already written. But if I do update, I'm warning you now, it'll be at like, 1 or 2 am.

Now, if you'll excuse me, my ice cream is melting. Reviews and I shall give you eternal loooove!


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyooo! Well, first off, sorry about the lateness. To be completely honest, I actually forgot that I hadn't posted it yet. I was going through my uploaded documents and I was like 'Oh... I never published this. Shoot.' So yeah, sorry for that.

And Happy Fathers day!

**Disclaimer**- You can't just OWN Young Justice. I know. I've tried.

* * *

><p>Megan was trying something out in the kitchen when they got back.<p>

"Oh, hey Robin, hey Wally!" she called cheerily when the two boys ran in.

"Can't talk now, Megs! Super busy!" Wally called, heading straight from the door he had come through to the one across the room.

"Yup, gotta go!" Robin continued, following Wally in tow. The two were out of the room as fast as they had entered.

"That was weird." Superboy commented from his spot on the couch, looking away from the television.

"Yeah. Kid Dumbass didn't even stop to talk to Megan." Artemis added.

Kaldur shrugged. "As long as they don't get into trouble…" he said. _Though knowing them… they probably will._ He thought to himself.

A prompt two minutes later, the boys were in costume, bolting back out through the main room. The sight of their costumes startled the rest of the team.

"Where are you two going?" Kaldur asked urgently, rising from his seat, "Is there a crime happening? Why are you in costume?"

"Nope, everything's good!" Robin answered quickly, leaping over the coffee table, not even stopping on his run to the door.

Artemis furrowed her brow, angered. "Hey Kidiot, what the _hell_ are you guys doing?"

"Can't talk now, Artemouth!" he answered, "Boop!" He added, jumping in his path and hitting her playfully upside the head (admittedly for the sole purpose of infuriating her). Before she could even turn around to smack him, he was gone, and the only thing she saw was the end of a cape fluttering out the door as it 'swished' shut.

"Should we worry?" Superboy questioned honestly.

"No unless the cops bring them back…" Kaldur decided.

The team mulled this over for a moment before silently agreeing and getting back to whatever they had been doing before they were…. _Interrupted_, to say the least.

Dick and Wally, now Robin and Kid Flash, stood at the edge of the rooftop they started out on earlier. They both wore determined expressions on their faces and had their fists placed firmly on their fists.

"Well!" Proclaimed Wally, clapping his hands and rubbing them together, turning to face Dick, "This is it. Last try. If this doesn't work, I'm out- I'm supposed to go to dinner with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris tonight, and if I'm late again, Aunt Iris will skin me alive."

"I thought you were staying at the mountain tonight? It's Friday." Robin asked for clarification.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be back by ten," Wally waved it aside. "But we're getting distracted. We're here for…_ PARKOUR_!" He posed with an air guitar for added dramatics.

He'd have held the pose longer, but a _certain protégé who shall remain unnamed_ punched him in the arm. And this _certain protégé_ had a good punch for a little dude.

"…OW?"

"Oh, did I punch you? Oops. Anyway, let's go." Robin pulled out his grappling gun and twirled it around his finger.

Robin aimed his hook at a spot on a rooftop a few floors higher than the one they were on. He took the shot and in a second he tightened his grip on the gun and his feet were lifted off the ground. He heard a mumbled "Jerk…" from his redheaded friend as he was pulled through the air.

He would've yelled something back, but he knew it would bother Wally more if he just ignored him. So he settled for a smirk and a signature cackling laugh.

Dick looked back and saw a vague streak of yellow leaving the rooftop. By the time he turned his head to the ground, Wally was already down there trailing him from the ground.

Robin shook his head and continued to ignore his neon-clad amigo. He chose instead to bask in the wind that flew by him.

Robin liked his grappling hook. That was an understatement. He loved his grappling hook. In fact, unbeknownst to everyone (except Batman of course) he secretly named it Lola because of how attached he had gotten to it. It wasn't so much the grappling hook itself that he loved. It was what the grappling hook allowed him to do. Being one of the most active and prominent members in the superhero community was taxing. Especially when you were really just a thirteen year old with no powers.

But with Lola… Robin could fly. He loved the way it felt to have the air whipping past him, soaring from rooftop to rooftop, navigating between buildings and swinging around walls. He loved how free it felt to not be bound only to what his feet could stand on. When he was in the air like that, he could stretch time out forever. He could think.

About Batman. About the team, and becoming it's leader. And then about Bruce, which was something entirely different from Batman, in Robin's opinion. He thought about his friends as Dick Grayson and his friends on the other side of his life. He thought about school and homework… Sometimes his parents…

But not right now. Right now all of Dick's thoughts were reserved for his parkouring. More specifically, his thoughts were reserved for how he was going to please the carrot top down below. Dick looked down quickly only to see Kid Flash looking back up at him, giving a thumbs up. Robin shook his head and silently decided to do the same thing he did before. As the grappling hook pulled him to the roof top, he quickly chose a chimney off in the distance and made it his destination.

"Here goes nothing…" Robin mumbled to himself, jumping off a rooftop and shooting out his grappling hook after a good amount of free falling. He immediately swung back upwards and twisted himself around to release the gun and shoot it again. It grasped onto another building top and Robin swung effortlessly around a building's emergency escape ladder and slammed his foot into the bricks next to it. He used the pull from the hook's rope to run along the building's wall and onto the other side before releasing the hook again.

"Dude!" He heard Kid Flash yell from below, "You're just being Robin. Make it parkourish!"

The Boy Wonder sighed, but reluctantly agreed. They came here to parkour, and that's what they would do. Besides, usually when he was being Robin, he was in a rush to get somewhere- usually some malicious crime scene. Now, there was no rush. He had all the time in the world.

And so, with that thought, Robin pushed off the nearest building wall with all the force he could bring out of his legs, and released the hook. He immediately folded his body completely in half, legs and arms out straight, and flipped several times in the air before releasing all tension and sprawling his hands and feet out spread eagle; only to curl into a ball and flip again. He managed to get upright and shoot the grappling hook again. It pulled abruptly on his shoulders and began lifting him upwards.

When he reached the top of the building, Robin caught sight of his chimney in the distance, and quickly reminded himself of his destination. He then ran and dove head first off the edge of the structure. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the wind rush past him.

And then, he opened them. And something in him sparked. He was instantly filled with images, memories, and feelings of his days back in Haley's circus, swinging from trapeze to trapeze. The invigorating moment you let go of the swing and coast through the air before a hand reaches out to hold you up once again. It was an art form, and a performance. And though the audience's coos of "oo" and "ah" were well sought after by every member of any circus, the performance was never for the people in the stands. Swinging in the air like that was never for the people down below. It was for you and you alone. You did it because of the way it made you feel.  
>Which was totally aster.<p>

So Dick channeled that. He had nowhere to go and nowhere to be. He just had a grappling gun and a city that created an endless playground for someone like him.

Thus, Robin began to play. He grabbed onto a sturdier looking bar from a protruding fire escape and swung himself around. He flipped three full times in the air before smashing his foot into a wall and pushing himself upward. He grabbed onto the ledge of the next roof over and pulled himself up, doing a sort of tumble roll onto the top. The very second his feet were sturdy beneath him, he launched into a back flip to land on the roof of the building directly behind him. From below, Robin heard a muffled "Whoa!"

Kid Flash had been jogging along the ground beneath Robin, watching him flip and swing. To him, it all seemed to be general Robin-movement. Until suddenly, Robin's outer shell; his super-serious super-hero façade, appeared to melt away. All of a sudden, he let go and flipped himself around. He freely maneuvered his body in wildly impossible acrobatic ways, flexing and stretching himself the way only a circus performer could. When Robin stopped between two buildings and began flipping around between only those two to get himself back up to the top, Kid Flash stopped below as well. He shamelessly let his jaw hang open as his head tilted back to watch his friend. The only things he saw was a flip, and another flip, then a push, and Robin disappeared onto a roof top. Then just as quick as he was gone, he reappeared in the sky, and disappeared with a back-flip onto the other building top.

And the only thing Wally could stumble out was "…Whoa!"

Robin continued his running and tumbling and flipping. He ran from building edge to building edge, jumping over chimneys, sliding beneath antennas, and vaulting over heating vents. The concrete jungle became an extension of his very being and he moved without thinking, simply letting his body take over. His mind was clear and instincts took over. Anyone watching from below would see a small black haired figure dancing through the skies, sometimes with a grappling hook, sometimes without.

Robin persisted like that until he could not longer feel his arms, and his breath was coming in short spurts. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest, and even his legs seemed to feel like jelly. It might have been minutes, maybe hours, since he had started. He wasn't sure. And he would have kept going if it had not been for the voice echoing down below.

"Rob! Yo Rob-oh! It's getting late man, we've gotta wrap this up soon if I wanna be home on time."

Reluctantly, Robin sighed and allowed himself to slow. His swinging on the grappling hook became much more fluent, with less acrobatics. It was a slow and uncomplicated climb back to the top of the city. Once he reached a rooftop, Robin pocketed Lola and allowed himself the moment to breathe. He briefly looked out to the city's horizon to find his chimney.

It was far across the other side of town, all but forgotten.

A quick thumping of feet stormed up behind him, and next thing Dick knew, Kid Flash was standing next to him.

"So…" Robin panted, wiping the sweat from his brow, "How'd I do?"

"How'd you _do?_" Wally emphasized, "You did _awesome!_ You didn't have a destination picked out again, did you?" He accused.

"You know, actually," Robin sat down and pointed his feet and legs straight out in front of him, "I did."

Wally gave him an incredulous look, waiting for the elaboration.

"But I totally forgot about it as soon as I started. I did it, Wals. Free running." Robin continued. He folded himself in half to stretch out his muscles and cool down to avoid any soreness the next day.

"You _so_ did it, dude!" Wally crouched down next to his rather creased friend. "And it really was _awesome. _How did it feel?"

"…Aster. And gusting, and plorable and picable and volting."

Kid Flash stared. "Well… I got the 'aster' bit. I'm not sure what the other ones were." He admit.

"It felt gusting. Opposite of disgusting. And plorable. Opposite of deplorable. And picable. Neglected positive of despicable. And volting. Opposite or revolting."

"Good." Kid Flash chuckled. "That sounds like a lot of good things. Now, I've gotta get cleaned up before heading home so I don't reek of B.O. at the table. Mind stretching out back at base?"

Robin groaned a gurgled sort of mumbling sound as his raised his arms in the air to stretch out his back. "Take me away, Kid B.O."

Wally grabbed Dick's outstretched arms and flung the smaller boy onto his back. "Any time, Boy Destroyer-of-the-English-Language."

The two took off back toward the mountain, both beaming with happiness.

Wally let himself bask in the egotistical knowledge that it was _himself_ who brought parkour to Robin.

And Robin merely let himself bask in happiness. Pure, unfiltered, unedited, happiness.

* * *

><p>Wachaa! Ta-da! There's an elpilogue in the works as I type this. And it wraps it all up quite nicely if I do say so myself.<p>

Lemme know what you think? I'd really like the feedback, because I'm currently working on another YJ story, and I want to know how you guys think I did in the respect of capturing the character's essence, you know?

Sooooo... Feedback? Por Favor? And I send my love and thanks to all of you!


	4. Chapter 4

EPILOGUE! That's right folks, I've finally delivered your epilogue. Now, I feel like I'm the only person on Fanfiction that manages to make an epilogue thats longer than any individual chapter, but hey, whatevs.

In all seriousness, I really like this epilogue. This is where I was going with this story in the first place.

**DISCLAIMER**: Nope.

* * *

><p>It had been about three weeks since Robin and Kid Flash had begun their parkour escapades. Throughout that time, they continued to suit up in their costumes, and leave to cave without any explanation to their teammates. They would make their way into the heart of the city, and Robin would begin swinging; and jumping, and flying about.<p>

During those three weeks, Kid Flash became more and more involved. He still focused on the _running_ aspect of free running, tailing the raven haired boy and throwing in suggestions and tips where he could, (his knowledge of physics was an enormous aid when Robin was struggling to perfect a trick). But as the weeks went by, Wally started to become part of Robin's track. At points, he wasn't sure if Robin saw any difference between his friend and the buildings. They were both things to swing and jump on.

Which was okay with Wally.

And then _it_ happened...

It started out as a simple mission. The League had gotten word of a museum robbery that was going to take place; and thinking it would be an easy stop, they sent the kids. But of course, for the lives of said kids, things were never that simple.

When they arrived on the scene, they were shocked to discover that they were greatly outnumbered. Like… eight to one outnumbered. And since there were six of them, that meant there were almost fifty guys involved in this large scale heist. Big guys. Bug _burly_ guys. Big burly guys with _guns._

As soon as the team entered the scene, their first reaction was to freeze in shock upon seeing the amount of people. They had devised a very specific plan for the crooks' downfall, but it was made to take out fifteen people, tops.

And obviously, they had been wrong about that. They were probably wrong about what they were even doing at the museum in the first place; as a simple robbery wouldn't take this many men. There was something larger at hand that the goons seemed to be trying to accomplish.

But! Right now, figuring out what that 'something' was wasn't the problem. The problem was that Superboy was strapped to a support beam with chains infused with Kryptonite in the basement of the edifice. He wasn't alone though; the whole team was locked down there with him, in similar states of captivity. Artemis was tied to a chair that was haphazardly placed in the corner just for this purpose. Her hands were tied behind her back, her feet were tied to the chair legs, and her body itself was tied to the back of the chair. Each of those bindings was covered with a thick layer of duct tape, plus, she was gagged so she couldn't speak (much to Wally's delight). Miss Martian and Aqualad were tied together, back to back, sitting with their legs out on the floor. As an added precaution, their feet were chained to the ground on the spot, so there was really no standing up on their part.

Robin and Kid Flash seemed to be in the worst shape; though that wasn't too bad. Cuts and bruises- maybe a fracture or two, but nothing in the realm of real, dangerous injuries. They had both been knocked unconscious at some point in the fight, but thankfully, it wasn't from an explosion, or knock out gas, blood loss, or any other horrific accident. Really, they had both just gotten hit in the head in completely unrelated incidents. Robin had been thrown bodily into a wall, and Kid Flash was running when a henchman went to swing a crowbar at Kaldur. Coincidentally, on the backswing, he hit the running boy directly in the head.

Because of their state of unconsciousness at the time of capture, the two weren't restrained with the same thoroughness as the rest of their team members. Robin was dangling by his wrists from a rafter in the ceiling, his head hanging limp as he had yet to regain consciousness. It seemed that the creeps had run out of rope and chains by the time they reached Kid Flash, as he was only bound in duct tape. Effective- yes. Restraining- no. Well… Not as restraining as rope or chains at least. Duct tape had a bit of elasticity. It had more give. He had been taped to a support beam, same as Superboy, from his elbows up to his shoulders just below the neck. He, too, had his head hanging limp.

…But they were bound to wake up eventually. It was Robin that came through first.

"…to escape somehow." It was fuzzy, but he could just make out Aqualad talking to the rest of the team.

"There's a door at the top of the stairs." He could hear a bit clearer now. He could clearly distinguish the voice as belonging to a tired sounding Superboy. Robin groaned and hastily shook the darkness from his eyes.

"Mmmpp phhh nnggg!" Robin looked over to where he heard the mumble from and saw Artemis attempting to speak through the gag. She was looking back and forth from her teammates to the door Superboy mentioned, trying desperately to get her point across. Robin followed her gaze.

"She's right." He immediately chimed in, realizing what she was trying to say "The door's been wired. There's a bomb tapped to it, it'll blow as soon as we try to open it. Probably the whole basement."

"Robin!" Miss Martian called gleefully, "You're awake!"

"Hey, hey, Miss M," Wally slurred, shaking his head and blinking rapidly in an effort to open his eyes, "Don't forget about me, I'm awake, too."

Artemis audibly groaned and dramatically rolled her eyes.

"We're glad to see you're both okay." Aqualad commented, "Now, we must continue in our efforts to find a way to escape."

"And we've already established that the door is bombed." Robin added.

"Right," Said Miss Martian, "So that's out of the question…"

"If I could just… get out of these chains… I could break a wall down…" Superboy added stubbornly. The kryptonite was beginning to make his breaths come in deep tired sighs.

"It's okay, Superboy." Megan comforted.

"Is there any other way out?" Aqualad questioned.

There was a pause.

"Hello Megan!" Miss Martian proclaimed, "There's a window up there. See? Over by the ceiling in the top right corner!"

Everyone looked to the place she had pointed out, and sure enough, there was a window. Problem was, it had to be at least 70 feet up, and they were all still captured.

"So… How do we get there?" Superboy asked.

There was another silence. Then…

"Um… KF? What ummm… What's that you're doing there?" Robin asked mockingly. While the rest of the team had been discussing their options for the past few minutes, Robin had been silently watching Wally…

Who was awkwardly wiggling back and forth strapped to the pole. He was snaking his head from side to side, hair flopping, as if awkwardly dancing, the rest of his body following in tow… At least… you know, as much as possible given the whole duct tape situation.

"I'm trying to loosen the tape." Kid Flash finally answered.

"Alright, alright…" Robin nodded acceptingly, "And uhh… how's that working out for you?" He still mocked.

"Actually…" Kid Flash immediately answered. "I think if I just…" he wiggled a little more to the left, "…shift this way a little…" he bent his knees and tried to lower himself, "…I can just…" and his elbow finally came free. "Ah!" Kid Flash gloated, "There we go!"

Everyone smiled enthusiastically, adding in their own calls of "Nice!" or "Good one Kid Flash!" or in Artemis' case "Mmphhh!"

Robin was the only one to react with less eagerness. "I'm assuming you've got a plan to go along with that. Because all you've really done is free your elbows. So now you can bend your arms… at the elbows."

"Actually I do have a plan, Boy Blunder." Kid Flash stuck his tongue out at his friend. Robin made a face back. Kid Flash made a more gnarled face. Robin made a face to match.

"PppPp Mnnggt!" Artemis brought them both back to reality.

"Right!" Wally shook his head. "Anyway. Right. Plan."

"Yes, please tell us your plan, Kid Flash, we must hurry." Aqualad implored.

"We may still be able to stop these men if we can get out in time!" Megan cheered.

Wally nodded at the two teammates strapped back to back. "Okay, here goes," he began, turning to Robin.

"Rob… do you remember that flicky flap flop thing?"

"The one with the flippy thing and the flack thing at the end?" Robin asked, tilting his head.

"No, no, no," Kid Flash hurriedly replied, "That's the flacky flip flop thing. I mean the one that goes like… Like flip! And then like ba-whoooosh, and then floploploplop…"he trailed off.

"Oh! Right, the one that always comes after the fluppity plop spring one!" Robin perked up, smiling.

"Exactly! We can do that!"

"Yeah, dude, totally!" Robin nodded excitedly, "Hostage five!" he demanded.

Both he and Kid Flash made a simultaneous high five sound effect (HWH-CH!) while twitching their hands to the best of their captured ability.

The was an awkward silence that followed when the two best friends looked back at their team was disappointing.

"Come on guys!" Wally cheered, "This is great, why aren't you excited?"

"Bmmcmmm mdtt, mmmcmm nndtdt mt mm ssnbgg." Artemis mumbled. _Because idiot, no one can understand what you're saying._

"I'm not sure what Artemis said…" Superboy began, "But then again… I'm not sure what you guys just said either."

"Robin and I have been… working on something." Kid Flash lamely tried to explain.

"Working on _what?_" Megan asked.

"Just… Just trust us on this one, okay?" Robin assured. Miss Martian nodded skeptically.

"Alright, so you think you can get the momentum going to swing over here?" Kid Flash asked, pointing with a bob of the head toward the rope Robin was suspended with.

"Totally. Are you gonna be able to move enough for the lift?"

Kid Flash experimentally flexed his arms more, and kicked his legs around. "Yeah… Yeah, I should be good. I'm ready when you are, man."

"Good." Robin stated simply, as he had already begun to swing. The rest of the team watched him swing back and forth, eyes bouncing around like the audience of a tennis match.

"Just count off when you're gonna go, dude." Kid Flash requested when the younger boy began gaining more and more momentum.

"Okay…" Robin began, "One…" he said as he swung once toward the red head, "Two…" he counted, swinging again toward Wally, this time a bit further, "Three!" Robin swung towards his friend and kicked himself out just a little further than before.

Immediately, Wally lifted his left leg about 45 degrees out to the side, foot flexed. Robin put his boot snuggly into the crook of Wally's ankle, and pushed off to jump up. With a grunt and a face contorted into concentrated effort, Wally kicked up just a little bit to give Robin the extra push and oomph in his jump.

Kid Flash caught Robin's other foot in his left hand, and Robin jumped again, this time into Kid Flash's right hand. Wally stuck his tongue out to the side, concentrating and awkwardly trying to balance Robin in his hand for the quick moment. It was, to say the least, exceptionally difficult, considering he was tied to a pole and could only move the lower part of his arm.

Robin seemed to be having much less trouble, despite his hands being tied. He simply jumped gracefully, as if the rope were no hindrance at all.

After the quick second it took for Robin to gain his balance, arms still tied above his head, he looked down at Kid Flash.

"Ready?"

"Just go dude, I can't hold you." Kid Flash managed to grumble through the effort of holding his friends.

"Okay… Now!" Robin commanded. Kid Flash flung Robin as hard as he could back in the direction he had swung from. The rope slacked a bit between Robin and the rafter, as he was no longer dangling because of gravity.

Because gravity had nothing on him.

Robin somehow figured a way to flip twice, despite the rope barrier, as he made his way through the air to the wall opposite Kid Flash. He did a sort of horizontal landing; slamming his foot into the wall, and pushing off again to fly upwards.

"That's the 'ba-whoooosh!' part." Kid Flash whispered to the side. Kaldur just shook his head. Everyone else ignored Wally and refused to unglue their eyes from the flying bird.

With his arms extended in front of him, and his feet pointing straight out behind, Robin soared. He soared almost straight upward and toward the rafter his rope was tied to. With his wrists still bound, Robin put his hands side by side and grasped the rafter just as he reached the peak of his jump. He used the momentum to swing himself around it twice before slowing into a sort of balanced handstand and landing one foot at a time onto the beam in the ceiling.

"…Wow." Was all a shocked Superboy could muster.

"Yes. Wow." Kaldur agreed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Megan asked curiously.

"Where did I learn it? Oh… I'll tell you where…" Robin baited. His teammates raised their eyebrows.

He and Kid Flash simultaneously shouted/sang "PARKOUR!" and enthusiastically began to air guitar… To the best of their ability, seeing as how Wally could only move his arms from the elbow down, and Robins wrists were still tied.

Obviously, the rest of the team was missing some inside joke.

"Mmmn p gnnnt." Artemis mumbled, somehow still getting her annoyance across.

"Geez, fine." Robin defended, "I'll untie it, but you guys _asked_…" He drifted off and reached down to untie the rope tying him to the ceiling. As soon as that was finished, he gracefully jumped down and plodded toward Wally. He began peeling the duct tape away, layer by layer. (He did not hesitate when he got to the bottom layers and Wally complained that it was peeling from his skin. In fact, he smirked evilly and pulled harder.) Once freed, Kid flash used his now free hands to untie Robin's wrists.

The two swiftly went about freeing the rest of their friends. (Wally tried to persuade everynoe to leave the gag in Artemis' mouth, which earne him a prompt kick in the shin.) And once that was done, getting to the window was no problem. The six teens then rallied together and successfully stopped the museum robbery, or destruction, of whatever it was. Point was, they stopped it.

A bioship ride home, and a debriefing with the mentors later, the team found themselves walking into the cave with Batman and Black Canary.

"You did good work today." Batman commented stoically. "Though the mission didn't go as planned, you improvised well and still accomplished your end goal."

"Thanks, Batsy!" Kid Flash beamed, flopping onto the couch, putting his feet up on the table. The rest of the team followed him and gathered in the room. Artemis sat on the floor to Wally's right, Kaldur took his chair, and Superboy and Megan sat together on the couch (with just a little less space between them than friends might sit). Robin leaned on the arm rest of the couch, still standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, you guys did do well today," Black Canary agreed. "Robin and Kid Flash, you two did great with that whole parkour business. We didn't know you guys have been working on it. Nice job."

"Yeah, well… Thanks." Robin shrugged, shyly.

"Yeah it's just kinda been a fun thing…" Kid Flash added.

"Well we all can see, it obviously came in handy. Maybe we can add it to training somewhere." Black Canary suggested. Both Wally and Dick flinched at this.

"Well its just… its kind of been _our_ thing…" Wally trailed.

"Okay, I can understand that." Blak Canary accepted, "Then maybe you two could just show us a few things every once in a while that you see might be useful."

"Yeah, I think that sound go-

"No!" Robin cut Wally off, "Didn't you just hear him? It's _our_ thing!"

"Rob," KF began, "It's no big deal, we could totally just show them little useful things every once in a while."

Robin pointed a finger at the two older League members. "You guys just can't leave well enough alone, can you!" His voice cracked at the last two words.

"I think _someone's_ going through puberty…" Wally audibly whispered to Artemis on the floor. She rolled her eyes, but silently agreed.

"I am not!" Robin yelled back, pushing off the couch and storming off.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are, Rob." Wally smirked, amused.

"SHUT UP!" With that, Robin slammed the door behind him and stalked off toward his room.

The team sat in a confused silence for a moment.

"Ah well," Wally shrugged, turning back to everyone else in the room.

"Teenagers…" he said dismissively, "You know how they can be." He looked toward Batman, as if to warn him of the troubles he'd face with an angsty teen in the house.

He then added "They need to brood sometimes…"

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

So! What'd you think? I'm really happy with how it turned out :]

Please review! Thank you so much to everyone who read! I'm sure I'll be back soon with another story. In the meantime...

This is moolikeallama... signing out. (dramatic fade to black)


End file.
